


Nana always said, "There's magic in your hands"

by ApprenticedMagician



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/M, From Sex to Love, Kinda, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, They're figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/pseuds/ApprenticedMagician
Summary: There are 3 reasons Seth Gordon doesn't ever want to quit his job at PetsWorth:1) He's good at taking care of the animals, even if he isn't good at anything else.2) The wage he earns is an actual living wage, which keeps him far away from his family.3) Well... It's looking like #3 could be co-worker Allison Reynolds.





	Nana always said, "There's magic in your hands"

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: this was actually originally intended to be a gift for dysfunctional-college-roommates for the AFTG Exchange Valentines 2018, but I was nearly finished it when I paused, looked back at their prompts, and realized they specifically asked for no nsfw content. So I was left with a choice: to rewrite out the porn or to gift them with an entirely [other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659432)?
> 
> Also, this is my first Seth/Allison piece and the porniest thing I've ever written. So happy 2k18 folks, the year of growth and evolution!

Seth Gordon had a good eye for picking out unhappy animals. It was a talent he’d had for as long as he could remember. Well, as long as he could remember his dad taking him to the neighbourhood dog park, at least. But since Seth had still been drinking out of sippy cups when his dad had last been in the picture, saying he had an affinity for animals for as long as he could remember was more or less the cold, hard truth.

Whether the animal was suffering due to lack of food, the beginnings of illness, sheer boredom, or simple loneliness, Seth could always tell what the problem was. His nutty Nana said this made perfect sense, given that one of her aunts back in the day had been some big-name witch along the Mississippi. According to Nana, it was obvious that Seth had inherited these magical gifts - because paying close attention to animal behaviour and noticing patterns of change was  _clearly_ witchcraft.

Like he said, nutty.

Witchcraft or not, this talent of his was one of maybe three reasons he never looked for other employment while working at PetsWorth; considering how shit he was at nearly everything else, it was a reprieve to spend time doing something he was actually good at.

Another reason was his frankly overinflated wage which easily kept his rent paid, his car gassed, and his internet chugging along. These were all crucial components to keeping as far away as possible from his shitty family (excluding Nana, who lovingly badgered him with calls if a Sunday went by and he hadn't visited).

The last reason… well, he hadn’t decided what the last reason was exactly yet.

She kept changing his mind about it; his co-worker, Allison Reynolds.

Now  _there_ was an unhappy animal if he ever saw one. From her horrible customer service to her illiteracy in reading a bus schedule, it was obvious that she hadn't been bred among the working class. Quite the opposite, everything from her pink diamond nose stud to her perfectly manicured nails betrayed the ease of a privileged upbringing. He could practically smell the stench of old money on her.

She was currently estranged from that money though, which he knew thanks to their co-worker, Sheena, who was the closest case to a real life gossip-addict that Seth had ever known. Still, even if Sheena’s mouth wasn’t screwed on with a loose hinge, Allison had given him the sparknotes summary of her life on the drunken night before he ate her out for the first time. A few sordid details about the drama with Allison's parents had still come from Sheena’s loose lips though - the time he and Allison spent together wasn't exactly wasted on talking. Not because he wasn’t intensely curious about her (he was), but there was only so much of himself he could to invest in a rich girl who would have her luxurious life back the very second she cracked.

And if his witchcraft was right, she was  _this_ close to cracking.

To her credit, he had made that prediction months ago and when she eventually cracked at the end of a 14 hour shift, instead of running back to her parents, she had responded by sucking his dick and standing her ground. He could see that everything about her present life was as awful to her as a cat clinging to the edge of a flooding sewer drain but she stuck her nose to the grind every day with a brutal and fierce determination that earned a certain measure of respect.

It was even getting to the point that neither of their lives had to be falling apart for them to see each other naked. Which was a deeply unsettling upgrade, as far as Seth was concerned.

And unfortunately, his cock agreed with him.

“Something wrong?” Allison asked, looking pointedly at his stupid limp dick.

He didn't even have the excuse of alcohol this time because they were - on this one rare occasion - sober. Bad enough that his heart was beginning to betray him, now the rest of his body was on board.

“Just not in the mood,” he muttered, lamely.

Allison eyed him shrewdly for a second, then shrugged her shoulders and made a big show of stretching out her arms and spine before flopping down beside him, cuddling her head atop his shoulder.

“It’s not because I’m boring you, am I?” It didn’t sound like she was honestly asking. Far as he could tell, her self-confidence was unshakable.

“No,” he answered shortly.

“Alright, alright, keep your panties on.” She giggled immediately at her own joke. He batted away some of her hair that was itching his face and hoped for a change in topic.

Thankfully she let the erectile dysfunction drop and picked up a new thread at random (which she had been doing more often, just rambling to him about the odd thoughts in her head. It charmed him as much as it discomfited him.) “So, I’ve been looking into palmistry,” she started.

He furrowed his brow. “The hell is palmistry?”

She hit his chest. “Palm reading, you doof.”

He did not unfurrow his brow. “...Why?”

“I'm gonna impress your nutty Nana when I finally meet her,” she said, nonchalantly, as though introducing her to his Nana was something they had discussed in the past and agreed to arrange. Which it wasn’t.

“Frankly, I can work magic in several ways but, alas, none of those are suitable for public demonstration.” She ran a foot up his bare leg here, as though her flirtation could possibly be misconstrued when they were lying naked on his bed. “Here, let me see your palm.”

His fists immediately shot out of her reach. "The hell do you need to read palms for??"

"I told you!" Scrabbling seemed too undignified a word for her, but it was without a doubt what she was doing. "To impress your Nana! How else am I supposed to earn her approval? You think she'd let her witch-grandson marry a muggle? Idiot. Now give me your palm!"

Seth didn't think it had been as stupid a question as she was treating it. He didn't even recall telling her much about his Nana, except for blowing Allison off when she offered Sunday booty calls. Maybe he'd said something when he was drunk or post-orgasm? Why had she bothered to remember any of it? 

Too off balance to argue, he opened his hands and let her pull one close to her face. She hummed, made some noises, turned it this way and that, then opened her own hand to compare with his. Hers was smaller than his, which he could have guessed, but not by much. She had several calluses and scars he knew hadn't been there the day she'd been hired. All at once his heartbeat seemed unreasonably loud in his ears. He hoped she couldn’t hear it.

“Huh,” she tutted, looking back and forth between their hands. “Weird.”

He couldn’t stop himself from asking, “What's weird?”

“Your palm says you’ll have two kids but mine says I’ll have three.” She let their hands fall and snuggled back down into his collar, hiding from the evening air. “I’ll bet that means we get a cat, who I adore like another child and you detest. It’s the only explanation.”

He was pretty sure his lungs stopped working. She was talking about a future. One they had together, the both of them. As if she was never planing to turn back. As if she wasn’t looking for the closest exit she could take that would leave him behind.

“That's,” he heard himself say, “not possible.”

He felt her entire body stiffen and when she lifted her head to meet his eyes, he found himself rethinking his assumptions about how good her life had been before him. Her expression was guarded and her eyes were flashing a warning that his next words were Very Important.

“You hate cats,” he explained, tugging her ponytail and pretending to bite it the way the kittens at work always did.

“Hey!” she barked, snatching her hair out of his grasp, “Those  _heathens_ in the store aren’t cats, they’re… they’re…  _heathens!!_ ” Seth smirked and teasingly reached for her hair again, only to be smacked away. “You stop it! It’s bad enough I have to wash out feline slobber every night. I don’t appreciate you adding to it!”

“No?” She didn’t necessarily seem to mind washing him off other parts of her...

His now-conveniently-interested dick made his thoughts rather transparent and she cackled when it tapped against her thigh.

“So that’s the secret is it?” She wrapped a shameless hand around him, outright ignoring his embarrassed blush. “A little talk of the future, a little fight about pets, and  _then_  you’re hot and bothered?”

He groaned as she moved her hands, liking how she roamed his chest and used her nails. “’S not what I’d call ‘bothered’.”

She hummed then leaned down to whisper, “You wanna  _do it_?”

Seth bit his cheek to keep himself from smiling. It was exactly how she had seduced him the first night, after a few shots of liquid courage. They hadn’t actually done anythinguntil the morning after though, since both of them had fallen asleep as soon as they hit his mattress. It had been a hell of a morning blow job though.

“If by  _doing it,_  you mean I get to fuck you?” She yelped as he tumbled her over, kissed and mouthed along her breasts, and finished, “Then  _fuck yeah_ I wanna  _do it_.”

She laughed as she stretched up to kiss him, humming against his lips and making him lose a part of his mind. When he was good and stupid, she pulled back and said, “I was thinking you’d eat me out first, but since you’re so impatient –”

He interrupted with a sloppy kiss, waited until  _she_ was good and stupid, and tutted, “Not that impatient.”

As he traveled down her body, he left small nips and kisses wherever he felt like, and held her down when he found a ticklish spot. When she couldn’t buck him off, she resorted to grabbing his hair and pushing his face, which he did his best to duck and avoid but eventually just bore and powered through so he could blow a raspberry to her stomach. She screeched and arched herself away from him, pushing against the sheets to sit herself up. It took just one hand on her collarbone to press her back down.

“Seeeth,” she whined, “this isn’t eating me out.”

“You called me impatient,” he teased, feeling as light and high as he ever had been on heroin, “I’m just proving what a good boy I can be.”

“Hah!” She covered the rest of her laugh behind a palm. He nibbled around her stomach and hips a little more to coax some more sounds out of her, though some were complaints of stubble burn. Some little beast inside him puffed up in pride when he looked at her skin, a pale canvas painted red through blush and bites and light irritation.  

Finally, she freed a leg from under him and ran it up his side, using it to pull him close and push him down to where she needed him. “Seth," she sighed, "please, come on. I was joking, okay?  _I’m_ the impatient one, I just…”

He waited for her to finish but she was biting her lip. Her eyes were alive with something she wasn’t saying. When he still didn’t do anything, she looked away and bit out, “Do you want me to beg?”

He didn’t have to think about it. “No…”

He would eventually have to think about what he did want; what this thing with Allison Reynolds was turning into, and what he wanted it to be. But that was more suited to a time when his brain wasn’t in his cock, so he settled for what he wanted right now.

“I want you to stay right there and enjoy yourself.”

She closed her eyes and breathed hard as he finally pressed his mouth to her clit, tongue venturing down every fold. She still managed a half-witty, “I’ll enjoy  _yourself_ ,” before she fell back against his pillow, ready to enjoy the ride she was finally getting.

Seth rolled his eyes at her. This impossible woman was the exact kind his father had warned him about before he left. If he wasn’t careful, Allison Reynolds would ruin him far worse than Bryan Gordon Sr. ever had.

She swore on a particularly hard lick and led one of his hands up to squeeze her breast. Her head fell gently to the side and her nails traced the back of his hand – the same one she had ‘read’ before, he realized. It shouldn’t have meant anything. It didn’t, really. She probably hadn’t noticed. (The same way she probably hadn't noticed that Nana was his only real family.)

Well, as long as he felt this horny, he didn’t mind her grabbing his future and holding it close to her, making it her own as much as it was his.


End file.
